


bite down

by lvllns



Series: blood and sugar [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, first chapter isn't uhhhhh super explicit, it only took uhhhhh 2 years but i finally wrote something for wtnc lmao, it's bc laire is perfect and i love them and also finn and ezra are perfect, really hope i got everything anyway enjoy, second chapter will probably be absolutely more explicit bc i guess i write smut now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvllns/pseuds/lvllns
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s an accident.Or, well. Laire and Ezra don’t do it on purpose at the very least.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Series: blood and sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. you don't have to look any further

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down and wrote this in a haze that lasted like 45 minutes what's up

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

Or, well. Laire and Ezra don’t do it on purpose at the very least.

Laire stumbles into the shop after a day stuck in their office doing paperwork. Nothing life-threatening. Which, they suppose, is something they should be thankful for. Doesn’t change the fact that their eyes hurt, their mind is fried, and all they want is to crawl into bed with their boyfriends. Except, as they swing the shop door open, they remember that Finn has a meeting with Fiero...or Raven? They shake their head, a meeting with somebody about something important.

The shop is dark in the front, candles snuffed out, but they can hear Ezra humming which means he’s still downstairs. Thank fuck. Laire pushes through the curtain and a small smile pulls at their lips as they take in the scene before them.

Ezra is lost to himself. He hums, swinging his hips around as he dances through the small kitchen. Coco is draped along the back of the sofa, eyes closed as she purrs happily. She notices Laire first. A soft _mrrp_ before she hops down onto the floor, tail high as she makes her way over. They bend down, scoop her up, and lean against the wall to watch as Ezra begins to sing softly under his breath.

He turns and pauses when he notices Coco is missing. “What the—?” Ezra turns and his green eyes light up with more than simple joy when he spots Laire. “You’re home!”

“I am,” they say as they set Coco back down so she can trot away.

Ezra cocks his head, porcelain teacup held loosely in his hand. “You look tired Laire.”

They snort. Run a hand over their face and pinch the bridge of their nose. “I just needed to get out of my office.” They shoot him a weary smile. “I already feel better now that I’m home.”

He hums. Sets the cup down with a soft _clink_ on the counter. He moves toward them, all grace and intent. Those forest bright eyes focus so sharply on them that Laire forgets to breathe for a moment. Ezra stops in front of them. Reaches out to squeeze their shoulders and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, he drags his fingers down their arms. It’s hardly a touch, hardly anything through the layers of their Hunter uniform, but they shiver anyway. A violent shudder that intensifies when his warm hands finally reach theirs. It’s a thoughtless thing at this point—automatic, instinctual—to weave their fingers together.

Made to fight. Made to kill. Turned into a weapon. Almost turned into something twisted and broken. Laire wasn’t sure if they even remembered how to be soft. How to love. How to cherish. After so many years bathing in blood, following orders. Every muscle in their body has been honed into a blade, sharp and ruthless.

They look down at their joined hands. A wonder. A marvel. No blood, just skin. Their jagged edges have begun to smooth a little. Polished glass. Ezra sweeps his thumb over their knuckles and Laire leans forward to knock their foreheads together.

“You’re doing good Laire,” he says, voice a soft gust against their cheek. “You and August and Piper.” He squeezes their hands. “Change takes time but you’re doing good.”

They sigh. Heavy, weighted. “I love you,” they whisper in the space between them.

Ezra makes a small noise at the back of his throat and then he’s pressing his mouth to theirs. It’s fervent. Needy. His tongue sweeps over their lower lip and they groan. Open up for him without a thought. Another new instinct. They pull a hand from his. Lift and tangle their fingers in his curls. He grabs at their waist. Moves them closer, like he wants to crawl inside their ribs and make a home for himself. Like he wants to press his body against theirs until they fuse together. Like he just can’t seem to get them close enough.

Laire knows the feeling.

They take a step back. Trip over the trapdoor and swear while Ezra chuckles against the skin of their neck.

“Careful,” he murmurs. “It would be so terrible to have to explain to Finn how you injured yourself.”

A playful swat to his arm and he’s burying his face into their shoulder as his body shakes with barely contained laughter. They open their mouth to say something, something witty and sharp, but suddenly his hands are on their thighs and he lifts. Laire squeaks, arms wrapping around his neck. Four careful steps and then he’s setting them on the kitchen counter. Their legs spread. Ezra steps between them. Their legs wind around his hips, ankles crossing over the small of his back to keep him close. His palms smooth over their hips, their waist. They drag their thumb over the nape of his neck, grinning when he shivers.

“You’re not too tired?”

“No, no. Ezra _please_.”

They pluck at his tunic, fingers unsteady. He already has their sash undone and tossed somewhere behind them. Breeches next, though he pauses once they’re unlaced to work at their shirt. It’s a frantic dance. Rushed. Nothing but the sash makes it all the way off before Ezra is working those clever, _clever_ fingers between their legs.

“Fuck,” he pants against their throat. “ _Laire_.”

They whine. Fist a hand in his hand just to ground themselves. “Finn and I have been a bad influence on you.”

He snorts and Laire laughs and then he slips a finger into their pliant body and every thought flies from their head except _more more more_.

They rock against him. Roll their hips. Pull on his hair until he tips his chin up so they can kiss him hard. They bite at his lips, soothe the sting with their tongue. Neither of them speaks, the only sounds in the room slick and sloppy as his pace picks up. Ezra mouths at their neck, settles at the hollow of their throat, and begins to suck a mark. Another finger and Laire gasps. Tilts their head back. Looks around the room for the first time in who knows how long.

Finn is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes zeroed in on the two of them.

Laire opens their mouth to say...something, what they aren’t sure, and the vampire clicks his tongue. Ezra tenses for a split second, fingers ceasing their motions, until Laire wiggles their hips.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop on my account,” Finn says. “You know we do have a bedroom?” He lifts one brow.

Ezra laughs. “How long have you been there?”

“Can we maybe have this conversation when I’m not right on the—”

A quick twist of a wrist, a brush of his thumb over their clit, and Laire goes tumbling off the edge with a broken moan. Their hands clutch at Ezra’s shirt, eyes wide as they lock with Finn’s over his shoulder. The vampire is biting his lip now, fang poking into soft flesh. They reach for him as they come down, chest heaving.

Finn takes their hand, cold iron fingers wrapping around their wrist as he steps closer and crowds Ezra. The witch between them huffs. Rotates his head to place a kiss to Finn’s jaw. Laire mouths at Ezra’s throat. Shoulder. The soft spot behind his ear that makes him quiver every single time.

“I thought you had a very important meeting.” Laire’s voice is muffled against the fabric of Ezra’s shirt.

“I did,” Finn says as he moves to kiss their forehead. “And then I heard something _very_ interesting and decided the meeting could wait.”

“Lucky us.” Laire smiles, a little sleepy, as they kiss Finn gently.

The vampire grins when he pulls away, gold eyes alight with mischief. “Now that I’m here…” His eyebrows knit together. “Although you look exhausted.”

Laire rolls their eyes. “Long day.”

“Sleep?” Ezra mumbles against their cheek.

“Bedroom at the very least.” Laire scowls. “This counter isn’t that comfortable.”

Finn chuckles. Ezra takes a step back and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Both Finn and Laire snap their gaze to his lips. Watch as his tongue peeks out and his cheeks hollow and his eyes flutter shut. He moans, soft and wanton, and Finn is on him immediately. Backing him against the wall, mouth to his neck. Laire toes their boots off, kicks their breeches to the ground and whips their shirt off over their head. Ezra is rolling his hips against Finn, head tipped back to bare his throat. Fingers convulsing where they rest, pinned to the wall above his head in the grip of Finn’s prosthetic hand.

Laire says nothing. Just steps by them as quietly as they can. They’re on the stairs when Finn growls. They tilt their head. Find a shock of gold and a field of green locked on their body.

“Laire,” Ezra whispers as his eyes bounce over them. From shoulders to hips to legs. “ _Laire_.”

They quirk a brow. “Coming?”

Ezra laughs as Finn picks him up, his legs winding around the vampire’s waist. Finn stalks towards them, witch well in-hand, and Laire dances away. Flits up the stairs like a pixie, only turning to look over their shoulder and beckon their boyfriends with the crook of a finger.

The plans falls apart when Finn sets Ezra down and both of them bound up the stairs after them but it’s worth it in the end.


	2. you’re missing what is right before your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd it's done! as usual, i'll probably catch spelling/grammar errors after it's posted but lmao whatever

The second time is also an accident.

And then Ezra has an idea.

Sporadically, when they feel like it, Laire and Ezra will fool around in the kitchen until the vampire pops up through the hatch. Finn catches on quickly, because of course he does. Sometimes he shows up almost immediately, sometimes he waits. Sometimes he leans against the wall and just watches, sometimes he takes them both by the hand and drags them upstairs.

Really, it’s just another thing they do from time to time.

Laire walks into the shop and finds it utterly dark and deserted. Not unusual, considering they’re an hour later than they should be. But that doesn’t stop them from grabbing the handle of their dagger. Cocking their head and listening for anything out of the ordinary.

Instead, they hear Ezra laugh upstairs and Finn’s deep voice rumble something indistinct.

Quickly, they shuck their coat, hanging it up on the rack in the kitchen before bounding up the stairs to the bedroom.

Finn is reclining on the bed, back against a mountain of pillows with his shirt off. Ezra is nowhere to be seen, but then he calls, “Laire! You’re home!” from the bathroom and they snort.

“He’s hogging all the hot water,” Finn quips, a lopsided smile on his face.

“I am not.” Ezra pokes his head out, wet hair plastered to his forehead. “It’s not like I can’t just heat more anyway.” He glares at the vampire before swinging his gaze to Laire, eyes softening. “Hello, I’m glad you’re home safe.”

They rub both their hands over their face, shoulders sagging. “It was just paperwork today.”

There’s a deep hum from the bed. They turn to find Finn looking at them with one eyebrow quirked. “Dangerous stuff. You could have suffered a paper cut.”

Laire snorts as they reach for their sash. They untie it and hang it over the back of the chair before going for their belt. “No injuries, luckily.”

“Here,” Finn says as he stands. “Let me help.”

A few steps and he’s right in front of them. Towering over them. Nimble fingers plucking at the buttons of their shirt, their belt. They melt, leaning into his touch as cold fingers drift across their jaw and down their neck. The belt is gone, dropped to the floor. Half the buttons on the shirt are undone, the fabric hanging loose over Laire’s shoulders. He leans down and kisses their temple. Drags his mouth down the side of their face to their throat. Teeth scrape against their skin, sharp and dangerous. They bend back a little, tendons going tight as Finn chases the taste of them.

Neither of them realize Ezra is in the room until he clears his throat and says, “What happened to ‘after you both take a relaxing bath’ Finnegan?”

The vampire growls, breath puffing against Laire’s neck. “That was before you used all the hot water.” He turns his head, one brow quirking.

“I didn’t—” Ezra huffs, and rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. There’s a hot bath Laire, if you want it.”

Carefully, they disentangle themselves from a very clingy man. Finn’s hands slide under their half-unbuttoned shirt, cool palms smoothing along overheated skin. He tips his head back and sighs, shoulders sagging, when Laire steps away. They lean up on the tips of their toes. Press a kiss to the sharp line of his jaw, the cut of his cheekbone. He catches their chin, fingers holding steady as he tips them back, lips finding theirs.

Finn steps into them. They stumble back, hands lifting to rest on his bare chest. He groans against their mouth, tongue swiping along their bottom lip before he moves to kiss their forehead.

“You should probably—”

“I can bathe after,” Laire says between gasps of air. “I’m not covered in blood and guts. After.”

They flick their gaze over the vampire’s shoulder only to find Ezra watching them with hooded eyes, lips slightly parted. That blue robe of his is slung on, loosely tied, and Laire wants to peel it from his body.

Finn hums. “There’s wine too.”

They tip back, lean away from him, and lift a brow. “Am I forgetting something? Is today important?”

Romantic gestures are Finn’s area of expertise, and it isn’t unusual for him to randomly do things like this, but that never stops Laire from panicking. Thinking they got so busy with work they completely overlooked the date.

A chilly thumb brushes over the back of their hand, dragging them back to the present. “Laire, you’re fine. You didn’t forget anything.”

Their entire body sags with relief, head tipping forward to rest against Finn’s collarbone for a moment.

“Finn just wanted to...treat us,” Ezra says.

The witch moves into the bedroom, steps measured and eyes locked on Laire. He gets to the both of them and leans against Finn, who immediately wraps an arm around the other man's waist.

“I keep coming home to the both of you in various states of undress,” he grins, wide enough to flash his fangs. “Figured you both might want to come home to some good wine and a bath.”

Their eyes go soft, and they melt just a little. “And also you, in a state of undress?” One brow quirks as they place a hand against his bare chest.

He laughs, head tipping back. Ezra chuckles, head pressing against the vampire’s bicep.

“I may have an ulterior motive, perhaps,” Finn says as he winks. “Still, if you want a bath…”

Laire shakes their head. Reaches up and takes his face in their hands so they can pull him down to kiss him again. A warm hand touches their hip, brief and fleeting before it settles and curves along the lines of their body. A mouth on the back of their neck. They twist a little, try to angle themselves so Ezra has more skin to play with while keeping their lips on Finn. It works, for a little bit, until Ezra nips at their shoulder blade and Finn drags a hand over their chest. Laire cracks a little, knees wobbling and eyes blown wide.

Finn steps back. Keeps their hand in his, and leads them to the bed. Ezra stays close enough for them to feel the heat of his body through their uniform. Dizzy. They’re dizzy. Intoxicated without any alcohol. Laire sways on their feet. Hands on their waist, the witch. He holds them steady. Slight pressure, just enough to turn them around. Ezra leans down and kisses them. Sweet and methodical. He tears them apart with his tongue and lips, hands plucking at their clothes until suddenly Laire is naked by the bed, brain undone so their hair hangs loose down their back.

They open their mouth to speak but Finn catches their chin in his hand, cold fingers pressing against their skin. “On the bed, Laire.” His voice is low, whiskey smooth, and rumbles from deep in his chest.

A quick nod and then they’re shuffling back. Back and back. Until they collide with the mountain of pillows Ezra keeps against the headboard. The vampire smiles and then wanders off. They try to follow him but suddenly Ezra is between their legs, robe falling off his shoulders. He kneels there, hands reaching up to rest on their shoulders. One moves, slides over their skin until he cups their neck. Tugs, gently, and moves them closer. Laire grins, taps their foreheads together and then catches his bottom lip between their teeth.

He moans, high and needy, fingers going tight where they rest around the back of their neck. They bite his lip, pull back and release it with a pop. Ezra snorts, emerald eyes glittering as he ducks his head to kiss their neck. Their clavicle. His hand slips _down, down, down_ , before skittering to a halt at their waist. Hot, heated. His skin is so _warm_ compared to the chill of the room and Finn’s own cold fingers.

As if summoned by their thoughts, the vampire reappears with a crooked grin on his face and their sash in his hand.

And completely naked.

Of course.

“Strip,” Laire mumbles, hands tugging at Ezra’s robe.

The witch laughs. Leans back and plucks at the tie while Finn kisses his cheek. His temple. The tendons of his neck, teeth scraping enough to make Ezra pause, a low moan escaping him.

One last quick kiss to Ezra’s lips, and Finn moves away. Sits on the edge of the bed. Runs the silk between his fingers and quirks a brow as he looks at Laire. “How pissed do you think August would be—”

Laire presses a finger to his lips, and says, “Finnegan. We are not—” a firm glare, as stern as they can manage flushed and wanting on their bed “—going to talk about Gus right now.”

He chuckles, eyes lighting up. A quick nip to their fingers and then he pounces. Moves closer and kisses their shoulder. Lips sliding over every inch of available skin. Without them realizing, he nudges them forward. Pushes them toward Ezra so he can settle in behind them, legs bracketing theirs. An arm around their waist tugs them back against his chest. Solid and cool. Laire closes their eyes, sighs softly, and sinks into the feeling of silk being drug over their body by blessedly chill hands.

“Well that’s pretty,” Ezra says, voice soft. They can feel Finn grin against their back, knowing he must be looking at the witch over their shoulder. “Blue is a good color for you Laire.”

They laugh breathlessly, body arching as Ezra settles between their legs. “Thank fuck for that, I’d hate to look bad in uniform.”

“Oh you could never look bad.” An open-mouth kiss to one knee, and then the other. Eyes like sea glass looking up at them, green almost completely swallowed by black. “You just look so pretty in only blue silk.” His breath is hot against the inside of their thigh.

Their breath catches in their throat, a hitch. Words stuck at the back of their tongue. Thick as molasses in winter. Fingers curl, seeking, finding Ezra’s curls and sinking into them. The sash drags across the front of their neck. Settles loosely, draped around their shoulders.

“Eyes or hands?” Finn’s voice is rough against their ear. Laire swallows and tries to answer but nothing comes out. Ezra sucks a mark over a cluster of freckles below their left knee and— “Laire. Eyes or hands?” A thread of command, something they grasp at enough to settle their racing mind.

“Eyes,” they say.

The witch between their legs chuckles.

The vampire at their back grins.

“Very good,” he purrs, chest rumbling against their back.

Before they can do anything but whimper, blue silk wraps around their face, covering their eyes and cutting off their sight. There’s a moment, a brief one, of panic. They tense. They can’t see, they can’t see, something could be coming for them and _they can’t see_ —

A deep breath. Laire relaxes. No matter how many times they do this, there’s always a moment where all their training kicks in. Where their anxiety flares because one of their main senses are gone and how lucky for any creature looking to hurt them.

“All good?” Ezra’s voice, from somewhere down near their stomach.

Laire nods, smile curling across their face. “Yeah, all good.”

Nothing else can be said before Finn threads his fingers through their hair. Pulls. They go willingly, head tipping back until it rests against his broad chest. He draws his nose along their cheek. Nips at their jaw.

And then Ezra’s mouth is at the apex of their thighs, breath hot against the very core of them. “Oh you’re so wet,” he says, voice sounding a little awed before he finally, finally kisses where they need him most.

The moan that falls from their mouth is long and ragged. Needy. They blindly reach with one hand, the other too busy trying to tear through the sheets on the bed. Soft curls brush their fingers and Ezra pushes up into their touch, groans when they curl their fingers and hold tight. Their hips twitch, rocking forward until Finn wraps an arm around their waist to hold them still.

“I wish you could see him, Laire,” Finn says against their ear. His free hand lifts until his fingers splay across the middle of their chest. “He’s so pretty between your thighs.”

They whine, breathless, and try to roll their hips again. Ezra is smirking, they can feel his lips lift as he drags his tongue through their folds before circling their clit. The iron arm holding them still doesn’t give, keeps them trapped between Ezra’s wicked mouth and Finn’s broad chest. All they can see is blue, a few shadows shifting, but nothing detailed. Nothing worth seeing. Every other sensation is amplified and they’re so close to breaking into pieces already. To shattering apart on Ezra’s tongue.

Finn chuckles, breath fanning out against their cheek as he says, “Sweetheart.” He bites at their neck, fangs pricking at the thin skin before he pulls back. His hips shift, and shit, he’s hard against their back. Laire whines, drops their hand and twists it around behind them. “You’re good, you’re so good,” he whispers, voice cracking as he gently takes their wrist and guides their hand to his cock.

Slowly, they begin to move their hand, fingers curled loosely around him. He hisses, teeth pressing against their shoulder blade.

“Shit,” Ezra says, his cheek pressed against their thigh. “The both of you…”

“Come here,” Laire murmurs, the hand in his hair tugging. “Ezra.”

“Shh,” his voice is soft, soothing. He moves forward, they feel his legs touch their own as he straddles one of their thighs, his cock twitching against them. “I’m right here love.” A soft whisper and then he’s kissing them, filthy and slick and open-mouthed and they can taste themselves on his tongue.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

“Oh.” Finn’s voice is a little uneven as he speaks, cracking and splintering. “The both of you...oh.”

He thrusts up into Laire’s grip and they tighten their hold, just a little. Just enough to pull a choked gasp from the vampire behind them. Ezra’s mouth finds their jaw, their throat. His hand drops between their legs, two fingers slipping easily into their pliant body.

“I’m so close,” they mumble, words slurring together. “Please.”

“What do you need Laire?” Finn from behind them, nose against their cheek. Hips still steadily rocking into their hand. “Tell us.”

A clever twist of Ezra’s fingers. They moan, head lolling to the side, exposing the bite marks on their neck. “I don’t know, I just.” The witch ruts against their thigh, breath coming in erratic bursts against their clavicle as he works his fingers, thumb swirling around their clit. “Fuck, fuck. I’m so close, Ezra _please_.”

He grins against them. Kisses from their shoulder to the base of their throat where he settles and begins to place a mark.

Really, he’s a rather talented witch. So careful with how he casts, how he combines ingredients. Never expends more energy than he needs to, and he never overdoes it. He’s told them both before, there’s a very fine line to walk between enough and too much, and when it comes to things like lightning, too much becomes too much very quickly.

But, Ezra is so very good at what he does.

A pulse of lightning, nothing more than a spark, bounces off his fingers and Laire comes immediately.

They curl forward, mouth open in a soundless cry, and clench around his still thrusting fingers. Finn growls, they hear the sound behind them, and they feel him come in their grasp, twitching and pulsing as his hips roll frantically.

It seems to last forever, shocks and aftershocks and Ezra playing them like a damn violin. His smug smile pressed against the sweat-slick skin of their chest, nose brushing along their collarbone. At some point, the vampire falls away from their back and with their newly free hand they grab blindly for the witch. Somehow finding his shoulder. One rolls into two, their body seizing up again as they moan loud and deep.

Gently, carefully, the hand between their legs slows. Eases them down until they go pliant. Boneless. Head falling to rest against the top of Ezra’s fluffy curls.

“Holy fuck,” Finn pants out behind them.

Laire laughs, rough and breathless.

“Magic fingers,” Ezra chirps and though they can’t see him, they know he’s wiggling them. He slips from their body and then they hear him make an obscene sucking noise. “You taste amazing, as usual.”

He’s still hard against their thigh. Laire blinks behind the blindfold and says, “You—”

“I got it.” Finn moves, the bed shifts behind them and then Ezra is giggling, falling away until his body moves against their leg.

The blindfold goes with him, blue silk dancing between dark fingers as he somehow managed to get it undone without them realizing. A few seconds of adjusting to the light of the room, and then their body heats up as they take in the scene before them.

Ezra is flat on his back, hands stretched out over his head. Lean muscles on display as they shift, twitch. Contract and relax under smooth russet skin. It’s his shoulder that’s smashed against their thigh. Finn is on his knees, iron hand pinning the other man’s hips to the bed as he mouths as his cock. Tongue licking up from base to tip before he takes him into his mouth.

They reach over, cup Ezra’s jaw and tilt his head so they can lean down and kiss him. Suck his tongue into their mouth and bite down until he’s moaning, one hand clutching their neck while the other tangles in Finn’s hair.

There’s a wet pop as Finn pulls off, both of them pausing to look down at him. “You taste so fucking good.” He peppers kisses to Ezra’s hip bones. “You feel so good in my mouth.” Nips and the press of teeth to the soft flesh beneath the witch’s belly button. “You gonna come in my mouth Angel?”

That gets him a whine, long and loud and desperate. Ezra nods. Tugs at Finn and pulls at Laire and then Finn’s mouth is back on his cock and Laire is kissing him, filthy and slick.

“Come on Ezra,” they press the words into the skin of his chest between kisses. “You’re close, I can tell. Come for us.”

He groans, hips rocking off the bed as his body goes taut. Every muscle pulls tight beneath his skin.

“You’re so pretty Ezra, so pretty.” Laire licks up his neck, bites behind his ear and chuckles when he shivers.

Finn pulls back, throat working as he swallows, and drops his head against the inside of Ezra’s thigh. “Well, you’re both welcome.”

The witch kicks at him weakly, eyes rolling even as a sleepy smile breaks out on his face.

Laire snorts as they lie on their stomach. “Now I need a bath.”

“Yeah, you got a little something on your back,” Finn says through a grin.

“Ass.”

The vampire chuckles and wiggles his hips, eyebrows bouncing.

They force themselves up and off the bed. Standing and stretching until joints snap and crack, settle back into place.

“Come on,” Finn says, voice soft as he rolls off the bed and onto his feet. “We did buy a bigger tub for a reason.”

They both turn, hands held out for Ezra, who immediately smiles and takes one of each. Fingers lacing together, hot and cold.

And right.

So right.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on tumblr](https://lvllns.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna chat


End file.
